Okinawa
by mmys1918
Summary: El soldado la soltó como si nunca hubiese querido sostenerla en primer lugar, ese cuerpo no era más que un cadáver y él ya había visto demasiados de esos como para seguir dedicándole su tiempo a uno más.


**Decargo de responsabilidad** : Ni Hetalia, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

AU Humano, Segunda Guerra Mundial, batalla de Okinawa.

Ameripan, fem!Japón.

* * *

 **Okinawa**

Alfred estaba más que harto, estaba cansado de todo, del dolor, de los disparos, de las noches sin dormir, estaba cansado de la lluvia que no terminaba, cansado de la ropa sucia de tierra, fango y sangre que se pega su piel, pero sobre todo, estaba cansado de la muerte.

Desde que había llegado a aquella isla, supo que sería absolutamente brutal, incluso más que sus campañas anteriores, las cuales habían sido todo menos fáciles. Alfred F. Jones era un soldado curtido, con Guadalcanal y Peleliu a sus espaldas. Pero esto era el mismísimo infierno.

Su unidad estaba caminando a través de uno de los pueblos recientemente bombardeados y ocupados, uno menos en su camino a Tokio. A la derecha del camino estaban los soldados japoneses capturados, todos desarmados y sin camisa, Alfred no sentía ninguna lastima por ello, eran hombres dispuestos a matarlo, así como él estaba dispuesto a matarlos a ellos.

—Malditos japoneses! —Uno de sus compañeros de unidad gritó, seguido algunos otros, mientras hacían gestos burlescos hacia ellos.

—Simios amarillos, malditos japoneses! —Alguno lanzó un piedra en dirección a ellos, y uno de los soldados nipones de puso de pie, dispuesto a atacar.

El oficial encargado de vigilar a los capturados apareció entonces, amenazó a sus compañeros con enviarlos a corte marcial, pues estaban actuando en contra de los acuerdo de Ginebra, por atacar a soldados ya rendidos. A Alfred le valía un carajo el tratado de Ginebra.

Luego de que aquello sucediera, el capitán de la unidad mandó a sus hombres a registrar las estructuras que aún permanecían en pie, en busca de algo que pudiera servir como provisiones para ellos. El joven de Wyoming entró a una de las casas, a él le causaba gracia el estilo de casas japonés, muy diferente al americano, no entendía como sus construcciones podían estar hechas de poco más que papel y madera, tan fáciles de quemar y derrumbar.

Aquel lugar era pequeño, medio destruido y quemado, sin nada interesante que ver o que tomar de allí. El compañero con el que había entrado a la casa ya estaba saliendo, el rubio estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero entonces escucho algo. Era un quejido bajo, que él pudo perfectamente haber ignorado sino fuera porque se repitió, el mismo pequeño quejido, que venía desde atrás, desde la parte colapsada de la casa.

Alfred tomo con más fuerza su rifle, con el dedo en el gatillo, lugar ocupado o no, él no dejaba de ser un soldado

Lentamente se aproximo a dónde provenía el sonido, se tropezó con algo, una mano que sobresalía de entre los escombros, siguió su camino -Alfred se guardaría esa fría y desalmada parte de la historia siempre para sí mismo- entonces la vio.

—Oh Dios—Allí entre los escombros estaba una muchacha, muy herida, con un pedazo de vida madera atravesando una de sus piernas. Ella volvió a emitir un quejido, se dio vuelta y lo miró. Alfred estaba de pie en frente de ella, él era todo un soldado americano, armado y fuerte, cansado, pero fuerte, veterano de muchas batallas. Pero aun así la mirada de la chica le hizo sentir un escalofrío en su espalda.

Ella lo miraba, desde el suelo, en un charco de sangre, él se acercó lentamente y se arrodillo junto a la chica, dejando su arma a un lado, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los ojos oscuros de ella, sentía que el tiempo, que la guerra se había detenido a su alrededor.

—Hey—Dijo suavemente mientras trataba de sostenerla entre sus brazos, volteo un momento para ver su herida, era terrible, y por su aspecto enegrecido ya debía estar muy infectada, regreso su mirada rapiradamente y trato de acomodarla mejor entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, tranquila—Alfred le susurraba, de hecho, ella se veía muy calmada, como si ya hubiera aceptado su destino. Él le paso la mano por el cabello, apartándolo de su rostro. Se veía joven, cansada, herida y derrotada, pero joven al fin, muy parecida a Alfred.

—Todo va estar bien—Repetía porque en realidad no sabía que más decirle, vio como la mirada de la japonesa se dirigió a su rifle, dejado de lado por él para poder sostenerla a ella en sus brazos. El anhelo en sus ojos fue tal que Alfred entendió inmediatamente lo que ella quería.

—No—Le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, si la muchacha ha de morir ahí en sus brazos, pues no lo dejaría solo mientras ocurría. Ella suspiro, fijo sus ojos negros en los azules del americano, viéndolo casi con obstinación. Alfred se rio aún más, Cristo, que tan loco lo ha vuelto la guerra como para reírse en una situación así.

—K...Kei…Keiko—murmuró ella, algo casi inaudible, un murmullo que se hubiera llevado el viento si no fuera por lo cerca que estaban. Keiko, pensó Alfred, suponiendo que se estaba refiriendo a alguien más, recordó la mano con la que tropezó antes de llegar aquí y supuso que ese era el nombre de alguna de las otras personas que murieron en aquella casa, una hermana o una hija tal vez.

Inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que ella trataba de señalarse a sí misma, con una débil mano apuntándose. Keiko, ella era Keiko.

—Alfred, Alfred Jones—Fue su turno de hablar, su padre lo crio para ser educado y un caballero, o al menos lo intento, por cortesía se presento ante la moribunda muchacha.

Ella pareció entenderle, aunque para todo lo que sabía él pudo fácilmente haberla insultado y ella no se enteraría—Honda—Dijo ella al final, tosiendo un poco pero con fuerza, sintiendo como sus pulmones se apretaban y el resto de sus órganos dolían al unísono.

Fijo la mirada en los ojos azules del soldado que la sostenía, azules, nunca había visto a alguien con los ojos azules, soldado , soldado enemigo, partidario de aquellos que bombardearon su hogar. Ojos azueles, azules como el cielo, como le gustaría ver el cielo una última vez, quizás esos ojos eran el cielo, ya estaba agonizando.

Alfred noto como su respiración se trancaba, sonando como su garganta y pecho estuvieran llenándose de sangre, pego su frente a la de ella y trato de sostenerla más cerca, ambos sucios de tierra, sangre, fango y muerte. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

Una delicada mano se aferro con fuerza a la manga de su camisa, luego se soltó por completo y Honda Keiko estaba muerta en los brazos de un soldado enemigo. El mismo que besó su frente y dijo una pequeña oración en honor a ella.

El rubio la soltó como si nunca hubiese querido sostenerla en primer lugar, ese cuerpo ya no era más que un cadáver y él ya había visto cientos de esos como para seguir dedicándole su tiempo a uno más. Tomó su arma y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, evitando voluntariamente la mano atravesada en el camino y sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando notó lo poco que su pelotón se había movido, aquel momento con la chica moribunda se le antojo eterno, cuando en realidad debió de haber durado solo unos pocos minutos.

—!Vamos Al!, no creo que quieras perderte aquí—Le grito uno de sus compañeros y él emprendió la marcha nuevamente, viendo fijamente los restos de la casa bombardeada para asegurarse a sí mismo que aquel momento si pasó, y no fue su mente desquiciándose por completo.

Además, Keiko Honda no es un nombre que un granjero criado en Wyoming se inventaría de la nada, ni siquiera uno como Alfred.

* * *

Despues de la guerra, cuando las últimas campañas habían terminado, aquellas bombas habían sido lanzadas y Japón se había rendido, cuando él ya estaba de vuelta en casa, su hermano menor, demasiado joven como participar en el conflicto, le pregunto sobre el tatuaje que tenía un brazo. Era un geisha, que se había tatuado durante el tiempo que estuvo en el país asiático cómo parte de la ocupación, le dijo a su hermano que fue solo inspiración momentánea, pronto él perdió interés y le pregunto nuevamente sobre las batallas, sobre cómo consiguió la bandera japonesa y la espada Shin Gunto que había traído a casa.

Alfred si entendía la razón del tatuaje, en su mente la geisha se llamaba Keiko, y era un homenaje a la única persona de Japón, o de Okinawa, o como sea, por quien él había sentido compasión.

Su padre, un inglés veterano de la primera guerra, vio el tatuaje y sonrío, dijo que si él su hubiese hecho uno así, su esposa, la madre de Alfred, hubiera estado sumamente encantada, y que si no lo hizo fue para no darle el gusto. Alfred se rio con su padre, ambos sabían que la guerra les costó más de lo que estaban dispuestos a decir.

Keiko, ella estaba tan muerta como él.

* * *

 **Nota de Auto** r: Okinawa fue una de las peores campañas de la guerra del Pácifico, fue una de las pocas en la que tanto amaericanos como japonese atacaron voluntariamente a la población civil.

La espada Shin Gunto fue la utilizada por los japoneses durante la SGM, era de extremo valor para los soldados americanos que lograban conseguir una y llevarsela consigo.


End file.
